HeartBeats
by Alexandra Lacey Day
Summary: Matt and Mello come over to met L's new boyfriend Light. Involded- Sex, candy, chocolate and swearing! OX


_Watching my sister fail at trying to figure out what's wrong with guitar hero. Don't worry she's texting her boyfriend a.k.a tech support. Stamps foot. Tech support inefficient will have to work things out for her self. Turns out she actually can figure it out on her own._

HeartBeats

A lazy, yet forceful knock at the door of L and Light's apartment made them pull away from each other. Light groaned, annoyed.

"I cannot catch a break!" L kissed him softly on the nose, chuckling.

"Your time will come" He said as he pulled on his usual white shirt over his flat stomach, heading over to answer the front door. Light flopped down backwards on the bed, buttoning his own shirt.

"Matt and Mello!" L screamed gleefully. Throwing his arms around the younger couple. Matt giggled jumping up into L arms. Light laughed leaning against the door frame of their bedroom.

"Matt, Mello this is my boyfriend Light-kun!" L said, jumping on the spot like a little kid. Lights cheeks reddened at the word boyfriend. Nether the less he walked over to the two younger men. He shook the hand of the younger looking one of the pair. A cute man with bright red hair and shocking green eyes, hidden by a pair of orange goggles. He smelled of cigarette smoke and had a black PSP in one hand.

"I am Matt" He said a sweet smile flashing up to his lips "And this is my over reacting, chocolate crazed, mafia boss, but nether the less loved boyfriend Mello".

The man named Mello had a very feminine look about him, but this was ruined by the black leather pants, knee high platforms and the expression that said- _mess with me or my boyfriend and I'll shove my foot so far down your throat you'll be pissing shoe laces_- planted on his face. He eyed Light suspiciously before pulling out a Hershey's chocolate bar. The sound of cracking chocolate was the only sound in the whole apartment for a moment.

Matt laughed nervously, rubbing the back head. "We brought candy!" He announced thrusting a large bag of pink candy at L. L giggled a Hayee Kurt Laugh **(A/N: An inside joke that only one person in the world will get. It's sort of like a high pitched squeal crossed with a giggle). **

"Yay HeartBeats! These are my favourites!"

"Of course we still remember" Mello said cracking a slight smile.

"Come in and sit down! How long has it been?" L said leading everyone to the lounge room and crouching in his spot on the couch.

"Nearly two years" Matt answered sitting on Mello lap, Mello chuckled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Wow. That long, really" L popped one of the candy's into his mouth. "True hearts that share one love, one life, will always know true happiness. Aww how sweet". Light picked up one of the candy's.

"I don't really get it, what are these?" he asked.

"There're these strawberry flavoured candy's, shaped like love hearts and they always have love messages in them"

"But they don't always make sense. Like this one- When you are calling you turn the line, you are a dreamer" Mello recited.

"Am I a dreamer Mels?" Matt asked.

"Of course you are Mattie" everyone gazed at Mello, confused for a moment.

"You've got to be dreaming if you think you've got a chance with me" Mello continued. Matt gasped, and punched him in the arm, rather forcefully.

"Oww!"

"Say you're sorry!"

"I'm sorry Mattie" he apologized, pressing his lips to Matts. L rolled his eyes, and through a red cushion at the pair.

"You guys have been together for what? Four years? And you still can't go an hour without bickering! How have you two managed with out me?" L mocked. Everyone laughed, breaking the awkwardness between them.

"So how is Near?" L asked. Mello groaned, pressing his face to Matt's hair.

"He's fine" Matt replied.

"Yeah he's got a date" Mello added.

"Really?"

"Yeah with that creepy toy robot he caries everywhere" Mello said. Matt and L laughed.

L rose from his seat. "Well I am going to go and fix something for diner. Would you like to come with me Matt? I need some help from someone that doesn't only eat chocolate" He taunted eyeing Mello.

"Hey! You only ever eat candy! That can't be good for you, I'm surprised you're not diabetic yet" Mello retorted, this seemed to be a common argument between them. Matt patted Mello on the side of the face.

"He's got a point sweetie"

"Alright then. I need to have 'chat' with Light anyway" said Mello glaring at Light. Light swallowed, eyeing L pleadingly. L just giggled.

"Go easy on him Mello" He joked walking into the kitchen with Matt, laughing between each other.

"So how long have you to been together?" a simple enough question, but Light feared that there was something underlying.

"Umm just about four months"

"Hmm I see" he lent back in his seat throwing his arm behind the couch, and to another bite of chocolate.

"How long have you and Matt been together" Light asked after an uncomfortable silence.

"As L said about four going on five years"

"I see" Light tapped on the sofa's arm. Mello picked up a HeartBeat, unwrapped it, through the candy behind the couch, read the message and smirked.

"Hey Matt!" He called into the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"To love someone is to be the only one to see the miracle invisible to others"

"Aww!" Matt ran out of the kitchen, jumped on Mello and kissed him furiously.

Suddenly L shrieked, sprinting out from the kitchen. His hands and face blackened with smoke. His blue apron, the cute one with ducks on that Light thought was adorable, was tattered. Light leapt up, instantly worried.

"Oh my god what happened?" Light asked frantically, while Matt and Mello just burst out laughing.

"I don't know! I was putting the tinned beans in the pot and they just exploded!"

"You did it again, didn't you?" Matt giggled.

"You put the whole tin in the pot?" Mello finished, before he and Matt began another laughing fit.

The concern faded from Light face and was replaced by a huge smile when he saw how adorable L looked standing with that cute little pout and his askew chefs hat.

"Come on Matt lets go get some take out" He said wiping his face with his apron. Light gave him a quick peck and returned to his spot on the couch. He was more confident now about talking with Mello. That was a mistake.

"Get me some chocolate!" Mello called out to Matt just before the door slammed.

"God I hope L doesn't give into Matt's begging about going to EB games, the last thing he needs is more video games"

"He likes video games?"

"Like you wouldn't believe! He's got everything from Sonic to Call of Duty, Mario to Kingdom Hearts. And he thinks I've got an addiction!" Mello said shaking his head.

"Know how you feel, I have never seen one person eat some much candy!" Light chuckled.

"I've know him since I arrived at Wammy's and I have never seen him eat anything other than candy!" Mello sighed, pausing for moment.

"So have you two had sex yet?" Mello asked completely out of the blue. Light spluttered.

"Subtle" he said.

"So you have?"

"No! No" Light blushed furiously.

"Do you want to?"

"Well yeah…you guys interrupted us just before…" Mello Laughed, Light joined in nervously. He felt like he was meeting L scary over protective father. Mello's laugh cut off abruptly, be leapt over to where Light was sitting, grabbed him by the collar and swung him up, pressing him against the wall.

"Look Light Yagami" He spat "I love L, he practically raised me! And I have seen him have his heart broken by douchey dicks just one too many times. So if you even ever so slightly hurt him, I will hunt you down cut off your balls and burn your house down faster than you can say 'Mello does not have a chick hair cut' bitch!" suddenly the front door open bringing with it the smell of cake and chocolate.

"Are we at an understanding?" He asked Light. Light shook his head, his eyes wide in shock.

"Good" he said setting Light back to his place on the couch.

L and Matt entered the room, hands full of bags, giggling. Mello groaned at the sight of the EB games bag.

"You let him go!" he asked L.

"Hey, he drove himself there. I can't drive" he said putting his hands up defensively.

"Really you never got your licence?" Light asked, after regaining himself.

"Yeah they don't let you crouch in your seat" Matt said.

After a dinner that any sensible mother would never approve of (Consisting of pancakes, candy, melted chocolate, strawberry's and whipped cream) and Matt and Mello had said their final goodbyes, L and Light had the apartment to themselves.

"Holy shit Mello is fucking terrifying!" Light said as they stacked the dirty dishes in the sink. L laughed.

"He'll grow on you" he wrapped his arms around Lights waist.

"Hey L I've got one more HeartBeat wrapper for you"

"Hmm?"

"It says" Light cleared his throat dramatically "I love you L" Light's cheeks flared red at the words he had just uttered. The long silence drew out between them, before L crushed his lips to Lights.

"I love you too!" He giggled; sliding his hands under Light's shirt "This calls for a celebration. I think we have some unfinished business from before" Light flushed as L led him towards their bedroom. The door closed behind them with a satisfying thud.

_*Sigh* A happy yet dirty ending. A fantastic way to end a Fanfiction!_

_~Always Leaves Love Lady Nephilim_


End file.
